


Not Quite

by ultravioletrainbows (orphan_account)



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ultravioletrainbows
Summary: What Bambam told Jackson about his sexlife with Youngjae might not be all true, but...





	Not Quite

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I just wanted to try to write some Youngbam smut and I'm aware that this isn't much good, but I wanted to post it anyway orz  
> I'm sorry

Jackson fiddled with his shake, staring at his laptop, and sighed. He had sat into this coffee shop in hopes to get some stuff done, but all his thoughts were about Jaebum. He wanted to see him, spend time with him, but it was difficult with their different schedules and their different living spaces. He couldn’t stop thinking about Bambam, who had somehow managed to get an apartment with his boyfriend and couldn’t stop telling Jackson about how awesome it was. It was much easier to get intimate in their own four walls and Bambam didn’t hesitate to tell Jackson every detail about it. The amazing sex in the early morning hours, the romantic breakfast, feeding each other, making out sessions in front of the tv and sex in the shower, what else could be better?

Jackson groaned and let his head fall onto the keyboard. He wanted this too, just with Jaebum. As he was moaning he saw another object of his constant thoughts: Youngjae. He called and waved, pleased when the younger spotted him and waved back. He got his drink and came to Jackson’s table, happily sitting down and starting to talk. They talked about college, homework, the weather and other stuff, but at one point Jackson couldn’t take it.

“So, is the morning sex really that much better when you live together?” He blurted. Youngjae looked at him confused. “Bambam told me about it.” He clarified and Youngjae chuckled.  
“Honestly, we don’t have much sex in the morning. It’s mostly trying to push the other out because we made the rule that the first in the bath has to do the breakfast while the other gets ready.” Youngjae explained and Jackson looked at him like a fish.  
“And the sex in the shower?”  
“We’re having rap battles, actually. In english to make it fair.”  
“And make out sessions in front of the tv?”  
Youngjae laughed at that. “No, no, we’re only playing video games, deciding who will top that evening.”

Jackson looked disappointed. “Man, Bambam deceived me quite!” He slurped his shake angrily. Youngjae chuckled.  
“Well, just because we don’t have sex every time every minute, doesn’t mean it’s not a good thing to live together. We’re happy just being with each other.”  
Jackson considered it. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. Excuse me Youngjae, but I need to find a flat for me and Jaebum now!”  
Youngjae laughed. “Yes, hyung, I need to go home too, it was nice to see you.” He said his goodbyes and left the coffee shop.

 

When Youngjae came home, Bambam was already setting up the video game console. Youngjae tackled him into the couch.  
“You naughty boy! You told Jackson about our sexcapades!” He tickled the younger and he squirmed beneath him.  
“And you didn’t even tell the truth.” He added as he stopped the tickling and just moved his hands along Bambam’s sides instead, slipping under the shirt to feel his skin.  
“Yeah well, you know it’s hard, wanting to let everyone know how awesome you are and keeping you for myself.” Bambam chuckled, leaning up to press his lips against Youngjae’s. Youngjae answered it passionately, rearranging his legs so he straddled him, slipping his tongue into Bambam’s mouth when the other moaned. He rolled his hips down onto Bambam’s and it was too much to fast. He could feel the bulge in the other’s trousers and took Bambam’s lips between his teeth. “I missed this all day” He breathed. “And Jackson’s talk really didn’t help.” He chuckled slightly.  
“So do we still play the game or are we going to the bedroom directly this time too?” Bambam chuckled and Youngjae knew he referred to the many times Youngjae was too impatient and agreed to be the bottom. And he really couldn’t be mad, he liked it and Bambam always made it pleasurable for him. Nonetheless, He bit extra hard onto Bambam’s lip during his next kiss, knowing that it was verging on the line between pleasure and pain. He stood up and pulled Bambam with him, cursing a ‘shut up’ at Bambam’s smug face.

Youngjae pulled his shirt over his head before he laid down onto the bed, dragging Bambam with him. He moaned into the kiss when Bambam rolled his hips downwards. Bambam broke the kiss and looked down at him, Youngjae felt vulnerable and turned on, but when Bambam whispered “You’re so beautiful, I love you”, he couldn’t stop himself but pulling Bambam down into a kiss. “I love you too Bambam. So, so much.” He kissed his lips, his nose, his cheeks, his jaw, as Bambam continued to roll his hips. “Oh god Bambam, I need to feel you.” He moaned into his nape. Bambam sat up and struggled out of his pants. “Your wish is my command.” He whispered and Youngjae chuckled, hitting him jokingly, “Shut up and get undressed.”  
“Yeah, it’s a shame my awesome body should stay confined in such worthless gowns.” He grinned and Youngjae laughed. Once he was finished with his own clothes, he started to unbutton Youngjae’s trousers and pulled them off.

Bambam mouthed at his cock through the fabric of his boxers and Youngjae couldn’t stop the moan coming across his lips. No matter how often he did this, it always overwhelmed him. “Bambam.”, he pleaded and Bambam pulled his boxers off too. “Impatient today, huh?” The younger chuckled. “It’s all your fault with you talking to Jackson.” Youngjae barely answered as Bambam closed his mouth around Youngjae’s cock, swirling his tongue along his tip and Youngjae still wondered where he learned to do a blow job from. He gripped the sheets next to him as Bambam continued his ministrations and took him deeper.

“Bambam!” He gasped and put his hand into Bambam’s hair, trying to keep him from making him cum that way. “I’m not up for playing today.” He gasped, being far too close to fast. He wanted Bambam in him and there was nothing that would keep him from it. As Bambam slowly opened him up with his lubed fingers, he thought he might lose consciousness. The younger brushed his spot a few times barely and it was so, so torturing. “Just fuck me already.” Youngjae said as Bambam had his third finger in him, thrusting far, far too slow. “Are you sure?” Bambam mewled and Youngjae would have slapped him if he wasn’t too far gone.  
“Just stop with your big dick jokes already, I know how big you are.”  
Bambam came up again, kissing his collarbones and neck, biting on it as he slowly took his dick into his hands to push it into the ass below him. He kissed Youngjae’s moans away until he was settled and Youngjae told him to move.

Bambam moved his hips slowly, rolling into Youngjae, and he felt so full, gripping tightly at Bambam’s lanky but muscular arms. Bambam kissed him again and Youngjae enjoyed the ministrations, it was only Bambam who could make him feel like this, all over on cloud nine. “More” he moaned, when he realized that Bambam was still holding back and the younger was starting to pick up his pace. Youngjae’s moans got louder as Bambam went faster, forcing himself deeper into the man below him. A particular loud squeak was escaping his lips as Bambam hit his spot full on, making him see stars. Bambam continued to hit onto it, trying to keep his pace, but Youngjae knew that Bambam was just as close as himself.  
A hand slipped from gripping the sheets to his neglected erection instead and he started to stroke himself. He was almost there when Bambam slapped his hand away and took Youngjae’s cock into his own instead. His pace got irregular and Youngjae’s high moan pierced the room when he finally came, feeling Bambam come inside him too. Bambams shallow thrusts and stroking took him through the orgasm until Bambam was too tired too and just flopped down on him. They took a while to get their breath back.

“Come on, let’s shower.” Youngjae slapped him onto the arm after a while. He tried to move up, taking Bambam with him.  
“No rap battles today.” Bambam slurred and Youngjae chuckled, agreeing.

In the end they showered for like 2 seconds, because none of them was up for more than that and hurried back into the bed, cuddling around each other.  
“I’m so glad to live with you.” Youngjae breathed and Bambam hummed in agreement and kissed his boyfriend softly.


End file.
